Rouge In Crisis City!
by HyperSammy22
Summary: Rouge and Knuckles get transported to the future. Crisis City! There they meet Blaze an Silver. Rouge convinces Knuckles to help them stop whatever caused this city to become the way it is.
1. Unknown

**Rouge in Crisis City!**

"Loser!" Rouge grinned as she was about to take the Master Emerald, "He'll never catch me now!" She swiftly grabs the emerald and runs into the jungle! Suddenly, Knuckles jumps out of a tree!

"Gotcha!" Knuckles grabbed her and pinned her against a tree, "Give me the emerald, NOW!"

"Hello, Handsome! Is that the way you treat a woman?" She kicked him in the crotch and sprinted! Knuckles fell on the ground screaming in pain.

"You bitch!" He slowly stood up, "I'll get you for that!" He followed her.

Rouge stopped in front of a cliff, "Shit!"

"Drop it!" She turns around to find Knuckles right behind her.

"You'd think after 10 tries I'd get this right… ADIÓS, HOT STUFF!" The Emerald started glowing…

"That's not good…" Quickly, Knuckles holds her arm and a bright white light blinded them. The world changed around them. They were no longer on Angel Island… They're in a abandoned city filled with sadness, destruction, and **A LOT** of lava!

"Where the hell are we, Handsome?"

Knuckles frowned, "I have no idea…"

**The Visitors**

_"Silver! We've got visitors!"_

"MY FEET ARE ACHING!" Rouge complained.

"SHUT UP!" Knuckles was getting annoyed by her nagging. Rouge froze, "What are you doing? C'mon!" Knuckles yelled.

"MOVE!" She pushed Knuckles out of the way. A second later, a fire ball the size of a car hit right where Knuckles was standing.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Knuckles screamed.

"You owe me, Handsome!" Rouge stood up slowly, "I just saved your life!"

"Who and/or what did that?" Knuckles was obviously furious!

Rouge sighed," I bet my jewels, it was her!" Rouge pointed to a girl on top of a building.

"I bet your right!" Knuckles chased the mysterious girl... He was about 10- 15 metres away from her. Suddenly, she stops and slowly turns around, "Ha! I got you now!"

Oddly, the girl just smiled, "Did you? Or did we catch you?"

Knuckles looked confused, "We? Is this some kind of joke?" He tried to grab the girl but he couldn't move, "What's going on!"

A man walked forward and gave the girl a high five, "Nice job getting their attention, Blaze"

The girl, apparently named Blaze, blushed, "Who are you?" She asked.

Knuckles grunted, "I could ask you the same!" Blaze was surprised by his answer! Knuckles chuckled, "Weren't expecting that were you..."

The man's smile faded away slowly, "Wait! Weren't there two of you?", he turned to Blaze, "Where's the bat?" The girl's smiling face suddenly became a frown.

"Up here, Sweet Cheeks!" Rouge was standing on top of a building, "Looking for me?" She dived off the building and flew towards the man and punched him right in the cheek, "Not so _Sweet Cheeks_ now, are you?" Knuckles was now able to move.

Blaze ran towards the man, "SILVER!" He was out cold.

Rouge smiled, "Night, night!" The girl fell to the ground and blacked out... "Wimp!", she turned to Knuckles, "You still owe me, handsome!"

Knuckles ignored her comment, "Should we go?"

"No! Let's find out who these guys really are!"

"Knuckles! He's waking up!" Rouge stared at Silver, "KNUCKLES! GET THE HELL OVER HERE!"

Knuckles ran into the room, "Calm down! I'm here! Gosh!" The room was dark and cold. They had cracked windows and holes in the walls.

Silver woke up, "Where's Blaze? WHERE IS SHE!"

Rouge laughed, "Calm down, Sweet Cheeks. She's fine. Just answer our question and you'll get to see your little friend!"

Silver nodded.

"First of all, who are you?"

"Silver the Hedghog." Silver replied.

"And your girlfriend?" Knuckles added.

Silver blushed, "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! HOW ABOUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND? WHO'S SHE?"

Knuckles blushed, "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Rouge snickered, "But you sure wish I was, don't you Handsome?"

"SHUT UP, ROUGE!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Rouge and Silver laughed.

"I'M THE ONE ASKING THE QUESTIONS HERE, ANYWAYS!"

"My friend is Blaze the Cat," Silver finally answered Knuckles question.

Rouge started pacing, "Why are you guys in this horrible place?"

"We live here…"

"You guys the only people who live here?" Knuckles asked.

"We're the only survivors left," Silver frowned, "So, yeah… I guess…"

"SURVIVORS?" Rouge screamed, "WHY? WHAT'S OUT THERE?" Rouge pointed towards the window. They then heard Blaze scream.

"Guess you're going to find out…"

**Bat and Cat**

Rouge, Knuckles and Silver ran to the other room. The room was missing a wall and a ceiling. Above, an enormous lava monster… thingy… was attacking Blaze from a lava lake nearby.

"HEY? HOW'D YOU ESCAPE?" Rouge was furious when she saw a broken chair and ropes on the ground.

Blaze screamed back, "NOW'S NO THE TIME, BATTY!" The monster grew arms and attempted to smash Blaze but Blaze easily avoided the attack.

Silver grinned, "That's my girl" The monster swung his arm at Silver but Silver was too busy drooling over Blaze and he flew into the floor unconscious.

Rouge face palmed, "REALLY?"

Knuckles jumped in front of Rouge to_ protect_ her, "I'll handle this, Rouge!" He attacked the beast but it swung his arm and flew against a wall.

Rouge, obviously annoyed, yelled, "DO I have to do EVERYTHING!" She later looked at Blaze who was still avoiding the monsters attacks, "Hey, Doll Face!" Rouge yelled, "Give me a boost!" Rouge then dived towards Blaze. Blaze grabbed Rouge by the arm and threw her at the lava monster. Rouge then kicked the beast in its eye.

"WOOHOO!" Blaze exclaimed with joy! The monster melted back into the lava lake, "WE DID IT!"

Rouge high fived Blaze, "Those boys can't do anything!" They both laughed.

"C'mon," Blaze said, "Let's bring them inside."


	2. Discovery

**Answers**

Rouge and Blaze dragged Knuckles and Silver in the what-used-to-be house. When they woke up Rouge threw a tantrum…

"OK, BUB!" Rouge's face was as red as a tomato, "I WANT ANSWERS! AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I"LL GET! GOT IT?" Silver stared at her, clearly not intimidated.

Knuckles asked the 1st and most obvious question, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING!"

Silver replied, "We have no clue but that thing destroyed the city and killed the civilians of the city."

Rouge asked the 2nd question, "How are you and your girlfriend-"

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Silver interrupted Rouge.

"But you sure wish she was, don't you!" Rouge laughed hysterically while Blaze and Silver blushed. She then continued her question, "How are you still alive?"

Blaze answered this question, "We cool like dat!" Blaze then laughed while everyone stared at her, "What? I'm aloud to make jokes… We're the only ones who fought back…"

Knuckles asked the 3rd question, "How long has that thing been around?"

Silver said, "For as long as I can remember…"

Rouge asked the final question. She walks up to Silver and looks him straight into his eyes, "WHY YOU SO FUCKING HOT! Hahaha-no! Is there a way to stop that thing for good?"

Silver looked at her, "No."

**Plan**

"What do you mean there's no way to stop that thing?!" Knuckles was worried! But who wouldn't be.

"Yeah, Hot Stuff! There has to be a way!" Rouge insisted.

"Sorry... But we tried everything!" Silver looked away in shame.

"No... We didn't!" Blaze's face lighted up, "There's still one thing we didn't do!" Blaze ran to a bookshelf and picked out a dusty book. Blaze flipped through the book. The pages were burned around the edges. She then stopped at a page, "Gather around," Everyone looked over her shoulder, "This book is our saviour! You see...," She pointed at a page, "This spell can send us back in time to stop whatever caused that 'Thing' to exist!"

Silver smiled, "Blaze, that's brilliant!"

"Great! So, you can handle that, while Rouge and I go home!" Knuckles was eager to return.

"Sorry, Handsome," Rouge's face seemed glum, "But that's a no-can-do! We can't leave because we have to help them! Why? Because it's the right thing to do AND we have no choice! The Master Emerald brought us here for a reason! And the only way to return is by helping them out!"

Knuckles grinned, "Wow! What an odd turn of events! Rouge's morality compass is changing! We no longer have a bad girl among us!"

Rouge tackled Knuckles to the ground and punched him repeatedly, "You no good, son of a bitch! You know better than to mess with me you fat ass!" It took both Silver and Blaze to pull her off of Knuckles. Rouge hissed.

Knuckles covered in bruises rubbed his face, "Demon bat!"

Rouge yelled back, clawing towards him, "At least my mirror doesn't shatter when I look at it!"

"Well then, why do you keep calling me handsome?"

"Touché!" Rouge smiled.

Silver looked at Blaze, "So what do we do?"

She points to Blaze and Knuckles, "They are going to read the spell and send us to the past! There, we stop whatever caused this mess and if we succeed, we'll automatically be sent back to our present time! But if we fail, we'll just start repeat the same time until we succeed."

Rouge looked at Knuckles, "Okay! We can handle that! Right?" Knuckles nodded. They recited the spell and Silver and Blaze vanished.

**Past**

Blaze and Silver reappeared in, what seemed to be, a secret government facility. They ran behind a bush because it was heavily guarded. Clearly, they had something valuable in there.

"Well?" Silver was puzzled, "How are we supposed to get in." All of a sudden, a silhouette of a familiar figure knocked out every single guard. Silver stood there, amazed.

Blaze grabbed his hand and dragged him into the facility. The silhouette was doing a great job. They found every guard in the facility on the floor unconscious. They stopped when they say a door that was kicked open. They entered the room and say the silhouette standing over an enormous glowing red jewel on pedestal. Something emanated from the ruby as if something in it was alive. Probably, the beast that ruined their future. They slowly approached the shadowy figure. As they got closer, they noticed that the stranger was Rouge. Rouge grabbed the gem and Silver and Blaze were suddenly sent back outside. All the guards still standing.

Blaze felt betrayed, "Rouge... She's the reason why our future is so horrible..."

Silver wasn't ready to give up, "Well, then let's stop her from getting that gem!"

Blaze smiled, "Well, then! We've gotta get there first!" Silver stood up and used his telekinesis to knock out the guards by bashing them against the wall. he threw them around as if they were rag dolls. They entered the room where the ruby was. Blaze grabbed the gem and, together, Silver and Blaze ran out of the facility. When Rouge arrived, she was surprised to find that everyone was already motionless but she entered the facility any ways.

Blaze destroyed the ruby with her fire and Silver and Blaze returned back to their time.

**New Life**

"Blaze! Silver! You did it!" Rouge hugged everyone, "Group hug!"

Knuckles croaked, "You're chocking me!"

Rouge replied, "Maybe that's the point, Handsome!"

The world changed around them. People appeared, the lave disappeared, the buildings were no longer a wreck, and nothing seem so gloomy.

Silver gasped. Knuckles and Rouge were transparent, "What's wrong with you two?"

Rouge looked at her hand, "Cool!"

Knuckles slapped Rouge in the back of the head! "No! Not cool!"

Blaze was scared, "What's happening?"

"Well..." Knuckles explained, "Because the past was rewritten, they have no reason for us being here. So, we never met you guys..."

Rouge crossed her arms, "Show off!"

Silver was sad, "Wait! Does that mean we'll have no memories of us ever meeting?" Knuckles nodded, "But that's not fair!"

Rouge slapped Silver, "GET OVER IT! It's not like you'll be effected in any way? You never met us! So, no sadness!"

Blaze frowned, "But-" Rouge and Knuckles vanished.


	3. Epilogue

**Prologue**

Rouge and Knuckles returned with no memories of their adventure and friends they've made. But, they both arrived with migraines.

Knuckles grabbed the Master Emerald and stood up, "You give up?"

Rouge holding her head, "Yeah, for now! I have such a bad headache."

"Me too. Now come on! We have to bring the emerald back to the temple." They retuned to the temple and put the Master Emerald on the pedestal.

"Shall we do this again next Friday?"

Knuckles smiled, "You can try to steal the emerald as many times as you want but you will always fail!"

"We'll see about that! Well, good-bye!" Rouge started to walk away but Knuckles grabbed her arm. They looked at each other and Knuckles leaned in for a kiss but… BAM! Rouge kicked him in the privates!

"What was that for?" Knuckles squeaked.

"Who knew that Handsome had the "Hots" for me?"

"I DO NOT! I was just in the moment!" Knuckles blushed.

"Mmhmm… Whatever stops the tears! " Rouge continued to walk away.

"You know! You'll never find anybody else like me!"

Rouge answered, "That's the point!"

Knuckles screamed as she walked away, "You lousy, old, piece of shit! You'd be lucky to have me as a boyfriend you bitch! Don't you walk away from me, lady! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Rouge smiled.

The End.

_Hope you liked it! :D_


End file.
